ze_operators_strifefandomcom-20200215-history
William
William is a character created by Pecon7 and updated by Ze Operator. His primary theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5UR4it0KuY William Action] from the Code Lyoko OST. His secondary theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7bg-ox-DbY William Combat], also from the Code Lyoko OST. Abilities & Toolset William is a boss that utilizes melee and ranged elements of his weapons. He can be considered as a counterpart to the Abyss, albeit his approach to combat and aesthetics are different. His jumping method is also slightly different and unique to him - instead of jumping normally, he charges his power to a certain point to potentially achieve great heights. He also has decent default mobility while mid-air. The main weapon of William is the XANA Blade, which is fundamentally a Greatsword and is operated only with left click. It can deal damage in 2 different ways: * Melee - the attack is fairly slow, but can deal decent damage to anyone coming in direct contact with the boss. The damage decreases as players move farther away from the field of view. * Ranged - the Blade can also fire a ranged beam, but it has to be charged for about 2 seconds. The beam's damage varies depending on distance traveled, and it ranges anywhere from 30 HP in close range up to 200 HP from afar. The secondary weapon is Super Smoke which also has 2 abilities: * Left click quickly propels him in any given direction for about a second. Keep in mind that fall damage still applies. * Right click fires a stunning smoke which can paralyze opponents for a substantial amount of time, similarly to STEYR-33. Strategy Playing as William * Considering his low HP, avoid getting into close-ranged combat when possible. But if not, try to damage opponents right in front of you. Also, long-range beams may not be as effective at times due to their unexceptional speed, so take that into account. * While being propelled by Super Smoke, make sure you control the boss in a safe manner - reduce momentum perpendicular to any surface, so you avoid taking fall damage. * Make use of stunning power of the Super Smoke, preferably in close to mid-range. With it you will be able to take down (or at least severely hurt) most stunned players and/or make opportunity for other teammates to do so. Playing against William * Despite William's low health, he can still dish out considerable amounts of damage, so choosing a quick playertype can save you from most of the offense. ** While having high movement speed you will be able to dodge most of the ranged attacks. ** However, if you choose to play as a tank instead, make sure you have weapons that are good for mobility. * While the boss is on the ground or moving slowly mid-air, consider using weapons with high projectile velocity or raycast projectiles to deal as much damage as possible. Immense DPS is advised. * If you happen to come into direct contact with the boss, use a high-knockback weapon to push him away. ** Such weapons can be proven exceptional in closed environments like buildings, thus potentially dealing extreme damage. Stats Trivia * The boss comes from a French animated series Code Lyoko, and is one of the main antagonists of the series. His full name is William Dunbar. * The main weapon (Zweihänder/Greatsword) has a corrupted look to represent William's possession by XANA throughout most of the series. Category:Updated Legacy Bosses Category:Hard Bosses Category:Glass Cannons Category:Fighter Category:Hexer